


Sleep my love dawn is not there yet [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Sleep my love dawn is not there yet [fanart]

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150116080631131258.jpg)

There are days when I want to stay in bed and do nothing . And to vent my frustration I draw our adorable mutants doing exactly what I can not do . And I'm sure Erik must worship kissing Charles in this particular place ... on the nape ... trying not to wake him.


End file.
